This Is Just Wrong
by XIIIL00DY
Summary: Light Yagami is on his way home from school one day when he is approached by a man who claims to know that Light is a girl. How will Light react? This would be considered Yaoi I suppose. LXLight Ended. See No Reason Is Writing To It Anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I thought it'd be fun to do a story as Light...as a crossdresser person XD I promise this will not turn out to be a crack-fic...I hope...

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and stuff...but I do own a bunch of Death Note merchandise!! n.n

1st _'Italics' _indicates flashbacks.

2nd '_Italics_' indicates the note Light wrote to Ryuk.

* * *

_"Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, it's a girl." The doctor declared. Mrs. Yagami was exhausted, and half asleep. Mr. Yagami held his baby girl in his arms gently._

_"A girl..."_

"Light Yagami, will you read this passage for us?" The teacher asked. Light stood up. Most of the boys in the classroom were reading naughty magazines, others were playing handheld video games. While the girls were gossiping, and some were gazing at Light with slight interest.

"He who comes forth will have eternal life, other then he who hides in fear shall live in the depths of hell." Light sat back down.

"Very good Light, I expected nothing less from our top student." The teacher turned his attention back to reading aloud.

"Geez Light...such a goody-two-shoes." Ryuk snickered beside Light. Light ignored him and planned on what his afternoon would consist of.

"Oh my god! Look guys! It's snowing!" A sudden burst of excitement came from a girl who sat in front of Light. Everyone ran to the window to gaze at the snow. Their reply's consisted of mostly 'oohs' and 'aahs'. Light rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his school work.

"What's the matter, Raito? Don't like the snow?" Ryuk asked, as if he were surprised. Light shook his head. He wrote on a piece of paper swiftly.

_I do not like snow because it simply reminds me of Christmas, and I dislike that holiday. Now leave me alone..._

**IHaveNothingBetterToDoInMyTimeThenToWriteUpALameAssLine.WhyAreYouReadingItAnyways?!!**

"Watari...it's snowing outside, isn't it...?" L looked out the window of the car casually.

"Yes, Ryuzaki. It is indeed snowing." Watari nodded whilest driving the car.

"Hm...will you stop here at this park, Watari? I would like to get out for a moment..." L asked. Watari nodded and pulled up into the parking lot to the park. L climbed out of the car and stood just feet from the car in the snow. He looked around. the park seemed deserted except for one teenage boy who seemed to be walking through the park on his way home. He's seen this boy before...but where?

"Watari...that boy, who is he?" L asked quietly, under his breath. Watari looked up and saw Light.

"That is Light Yagami. The...child to chief Soichiro Yagami. Going to catch a cold without a coat like that." Watari replied, concerned for the younger boy.

"Light...Yagami..." L raised his eyebrow questioningly. "In his file...didn't it say that Light Yagami was a...girl? Otherwise known as 'Raito'?" L started walking towards the Yagami boy.

"Ryuzaki..." Watari reached out but L ignored him and continued towards the boy.

"Light Yagami?" L walked up to Light.

"Um...yes? Who are you?" Light asked, a bit taken back that this person he's never met before, knew his name.

"I am a friend of your father, Soichiro Yagami, but that is of no importance. Can I give you a ride home? You seem...cold. I noticed you didn't have a coat." L stated bluntly.

"Uh...I don't have to walk that far..." Light rubbed his shoulders. "But I appreciate the offer, and I'll be glad to accept it." Light smiled wearily. Ryuk snickered behind him.

"Getting in cars with people you don't even know now? Jeez, Raito, you must be desperate." Ryuk cackled. An annoyed look flashed over Light's face for a breif second, then disappeared, replaced by a smile. He climbed into the car, L following suit.

The first 5 minutes of the ride was awkward silence, broken by a very unusual question from L.

"Aren't you a girl?" He asked bluntly. Light looked horror stricken. Who was this guy, and WHY was he asking is he was of the opposite gender?! A slight blush came Light's cheeks.

"N-no, you must have me mixed up with another Yagami. I do have a younger sister." Light smiled awkwardly. L shook his head.

"No, Light Yagami. Seventeen years of age. Father is Soichiro Yagami. Thats you. Or rather...Raito." L's face showed no emotion. Light's face harden.

"Who are you...?" Light asked sternly. L inserted his tumb into his mouth and pulled his knees up to his chest and smiled. His smile expressionless

"I am L."

'Who is this man?' Light questioned himself. He decided to test this...so called 'L'.

"If you really were L...you wouldn't have told me that you were L, now would you? And shouldn't you be hiding or, whatever?" Light smirked when asking this.

'It can't really be L. He's just some nut job that my dad works with. A new guy probably...but then again...he did say something about...'

"Why wouldn't I tell you I'm L? I have no fear that you are Kira, and that you could kill me. Even if I was afraid, you don't have my name to kill me. Kira needs a face and name to kill. As for hiding, I was on my way to the Yagami household myself. I simply stopped at the park to...enjoy the snow." L looked out the window of the car to look at the snow, while still chewing on his thumb absentmindly.

"So you were on your way to me-Wait...you don't any suspicion that I'm Kira?" Light asked, liking how this is going. L shook his head.

"I just said I have no fear that you are indeed Kira, I never said that I didn't suspect you." L turned to Light.

"So let me get this straight..." Light tried to piece everything together. "You suspect me, you don't fear me **if** I'm Kira, and you were on the way to my house. Why were you going to my house?"

"Not were...are, I am still going to your home." L looked at Light dead in the eye. "I wanted to meet chief Yagami's family. Seeing as to I am to be working with him on the Kira case."

"My...my father is on the Kira case?" Light asked

'Sounded convincing enough...' L nodded.

"Yes...your father and a few select...others are working with me to solve the Kira case..." L informed the younger boy.

"Oh...I didn't know that. he never told us, just saying he was working late shifts and such..." L nodded at Light's reply.

"Excuse me, Ryuzaki. We're here at the Yagami household." The car had stopped and the driver, Watari looked back at the two guys who were chatting away previously. L nodded, opened his door and climbed out of the car. Light followed behind him silently.

Light walked up to the door and walked inside, with L and Watari following behind.

"I still suspect that you are indeed a girl, Yagami Light." L muttered quietly to Light as he slipped off his shoes once inside.

"I'm not, so get over it." Light snarled under his breath.

"Welcome home Light. Oh, who's this? A friend from school?" Light's mother walked into the foyer.

"Hi mom. No, he's here to see dad. Is he home yet?" Light asked his mother, ignoring L.

"Yes, he's in the livingroom. I'll show you in there..."

"Ryuzaki." L's face emotionless as he followed Sachiko into the livingroom to Soichiro. L turned his head back to see Light walking upstairs nimbly to his room.

"Soichiro Yagami...I need to speak to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys...Thanks for all the reviews. I really needed to come home to these. I've had a shitty day at school...but hey, no worse than usual...right? Okay, anyways, I want to thank black.is.the.new.blood for being the first reviewer!! Yay!! lol n.n

Light/Raito is referred to as a he until I pronounce 'him' as a 'her'

* * *

"Ryuzaki." L's face emotionless as he followed Sachiko into the livingroom to Soichiro. L turned his head back to see Light walking upstairs nimbly to his room.

"Soichiro Yagami...I need to speak to you."

* * *

"I would like to put up camera's in your household, to watch your family. I say this because-"

"You want to what!? I will not allow this!!"

"Mr. Yagami, please. I suspect one of your family members of being Kira...and I would like to diminish those suspicions." L said calmly. Soichiro looked away, his face hard.

"All...all right...you can do that Ryuzaki. When are you putting them up?" Soichiro looked at L again. L chewed on his thumb.

"Hm...tonight seems efficient. Do you think you can get your family out of the house for an hour or so...?" L asked. Soichiro nodded. "Good, then we will do it then...It was nice seeing you Mr. Yagami. I will see you tomorrow. Bright and early?" L added a bit of sarcasm. Soichiro simply nodded. L stood up from his chair.

"Watari, we will be going then." L picked up the shoes he was wearing earlier and slipped them on. He waved as he walked out the door. Soichiro sighed when he heard the car leave.

"Sachiko, Light, Sayu. We're going to go out to eat for dinner. Get ready, we'll be leaving in an hour or so..." Soichiro informed his family.

Light was in his room sitting at his desk watching t.v. and on the internet when he heard his father call up the stairs saying they were going out for dinner. Light sighed and closed the textbook he was reading.

"What's the matter Raito...don't like going out to eat? Afraid you'll get fat?" Ryuk snickered while sitting on Light's bed.

"As a matter of fact, I happen to LIKE going out to dinner, but...it's odd that dad would want to go out, he usually dislikes going out on Friday nights." Light pondered to himself. He walked over to his door and pried it open. He proceeded downstairs to where his father, mother and sister were located, waiting for him so they could leave.

**_FuckingLine!YouAllLoveTheFuckingLine!LookAtItFuck!XDBelieveIt!_**

Light walked up to the door and opened it. The house was dark and had an eerie feeling when dark and alone. His parents and sister were right behind him waiting for him to enter. He crossed the threshold into the dark house. Light slipped off his shoes silently, as did his family.

"I'm tired, I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed. Goodnight." Light walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He stopped at his door, analyzing it for anything suspicious.

"What's the matter, Raito? See something suspicious?" Ryuk cackled. Light scowled. He hated it when Ryuk called him Raito, but, what he hated more was probably Ryuk's little laugh.

"No..." Light mumbled quietly. He opened the door, and walked inside.

**_Fuck!YouKnow,IThinkIHateDoingTheseLinesSometimes...They'reKinda...BoringXD_**

Light walked out of the bathroom in a towel, covering his whole body. He crossed the hall to his room. He opened the door quietly and quickly slipped inside. Relief flooded him as he entered his room, his sanctuary. He crossed the room to his dresser. He pulled on it, opening it to reveal his clothes. He ruffles through the pile of clothes, till he found what his was looking for. He pulled out a pair of black lace panties. (A/N: OMG! Light?! O.O ::gasp::)

"Are you going out tonight, Raito. Or are you just putting those one for the fun of it." Ryuk lay on Light's bed comfortably. Light rolled his eyes at Ryuk rude remark. Of course he wasn't going out tonight, it was Friday, someone from school would notice him, and his father was acting weird that night, so he decided against going out, due to suspicion of his father.

**L**

L watched the monitors intently. He had placed camera's in the Yagami household that evening as the Yagami family was out to dinner and such. When they got home, L watched the monitors intently, waiting for something to happen so he could confirm his suspicions about the Yagami house.

The all proclaimed "son" of the Yagami house walked across the hall in a towel, covering his whole body. L watched the boy as he walked to his room. L switched his attention to another monitor that was convienently located in Light's room. Light's towel slowly slid down his body to the floor. L's eye's widened at the sight he was seeing.

* * *

Ahhhh!! I'm really sorry about the cliff hanger! I hate them just as much as you guys do!!! Please forgive me!!! XD

Anyways, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I know it sucks...but please go easy on me too!

I DO NOT like flames, but I accept constructive critisism. And nice reviews are pleasent as well!! n.n It would make me a very happy...author person. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys/gals!! I really appreciate them:D  
Sorry the last chapter was so short!! DX I just couldn't think of a better way to end it!! Please forgive me!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and disclaimer to the last chapter too. I don't think I put a disclaimer in the there.

To black.is.the.new.blood: You never fail to be the first reviewer. :D I am proud of you!! XD Sorry 'bout that. Okay! Story/Fanfic time!!!

* * *

**L**

L watched the monitors intently. He had placed camera's in the Yagami household that evening as the Yagami family was out to dinner and such. When they got home, L watched the monitors intently, waiting for something to happen so he could confirm his suspicions about the Yagami house.

The all proclaimed "son" of the Yagami house walked across the hall in a towel, covering his whole body. L watched the boy as he walked to his room. L switched his attention to another monitor that was conveniently located in Light's room. Light's towel slowly slid down his body to the floor. L's eye's widened at the sight he was seeing.

* * *

L was surprised by the sight he saw, well, not that surprised, but he just wasn't expecting his prosecution to be right. 

**Light/Raito**

Light let his towel slip to the ground as he reached for the black lace panties he had thrown onto his bed. He bent over to reach for the lingerie when he stopped abruptly. He quickly stood up and grabbed the towel and covered his body with it. There was a knock at his door. Light looked up, grabbed the lingerie and threw it back into the drawer.

"Yes?" His voice shaky.

"Nii-san, are you done with the bathroom?" Light's little sister's voice sounded from the other side of the door as he cracked open the door a bit.

"U-um...yeah, I'm done. Did you need it? You should be going to bed." Light's voice more steady and stern.

"Yeah, I needed to go to the bathroom," Sayu's cheeks flushed at the sight of her older sibling in just a towel. "I'm going to bed after wards. Goodnight Nii-san." Sayu scrambled out of the room to the bathroom.

Light sat on his bed waiting till he heard his sister finish and walk back to her room as quietly as he could. He sighed heavily as he pulled the lingerie back out of his dresser drawer. He dropped his towel to the floor and pulled on the lacy lingerie.

"That was pretty close, don'tcha think, Raito. That would suck if Sayu found out that her older brother is actually this." Ryuk snickered.

Light just rolled his eyes at Ryuk's comment, not even bothering to make a snide remark. Light went back to his dresser with his arms crossed over his chest. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt, a pair of sweats, and a bra. Light pulled on the sweats. He then reached up to his chest. There was a wrap over his chest, he slowly unraveled it to reveal a pair of breasts. (A/N: There, does that answer your questions people?) Light slipped the bra over his head and fastened in the back.

**L**

L watched as Light or rather Raito dressed him...er...herself for bed. As Raito pulled on the long sleeved shirt, L noticed several marks on Raito's arm. L chewed on his thumb as he made up conclusions to what those marks were. Bracelets? Scratches? Scars?

**DeathIsInevitableIsAFreshman!:oSurprising...**

Light sat up in his bed and stretched. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Something felt...odd, different about his room. He shrugged it off. He quickly changed into his usual attire, a nice looking long sleeved shirt, and a pair of slacks. He quickly disposed of the girlish lingerie into his dirty clothes basket, making sure to put them in the bottom. He left his room in his nice looking outfit to retrieve breakfast from downstairs.

He was greeted by his younger sibling and his mother. He grabbed a piece of toast and started munching on it quietly.

"Light, honey. Will you take your father his lunch? He forgot it again." Sachiko asked her son.

"Yeah, mom." Light stood up and took a paper bag off of the counter. "I might be gone a bit longer, I've been meaning to go shopping for some new clothes. Is that alright?" Light asked his mother as he reached the foyer to the door.

"That's fine with me, Light." Sachiko smiled at her son.

"Can I go with you Light?" His younger sibling asked excitedly. Light smiled and walked over to her and ruffled her hair.

"Not now, maybe later, alright, Sayu?" Sayu's bottom lip jutted out, pouting.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

Light ran upstairs quickly to grab a bag. He shoved some of his...more feminine clothes in it and zipped it up. He grabbed his money and ran back downstairs.

"Bye mom, I'll be back before midnight." Light ran out of the house before he would hear his mothers response.

"Whats's the matter, Raito? You seem a bit edgy." Ryuk pointed out the obvious.

"There's something different about the house...I can't place it right at the moment...but that's something odd in there." Light shuddered.

**DeathIsInevitable'sFavoriteIceCreamIsChocolate!:oWoo...**

Light reached police headquarters one hour after he left his house. He walked up to the front desk.

"Morning Light! We've been expecting you." One of the men at the desk smiled at Light.

"Really...?" Light raised his eyebrow in questioning. The other man nodded.

"Yes, your mother called your father and told us to let you up," The second man handed Light a key card. "It's on the fourth floor, seventh door on the left. Good luck."

Light took the card and proceeded to the elevator. He instinctively put his hand on top to the book bag he was carrying. Once the elevator doors opened Light quickly scrambled out.

He started looking around the hallway as he proceeded to find the right door to where his father, and possibly other taskforce members are located.

He finally found the right door and knocked on it.

"Come in." A voice answered quietly.

Light opened the door to see several pairs of eyes watching him, including those of his fathers and L's.

"Hey Light!" Matsuda greeted Light warmly. Light just smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Hey dad, mom told me to bring this to you." Light reached into his book bag and pulled out a paper bag with his fathers lunch inside it. He handed it to his father.

"Thank you, Light." Soichiro thanked his son.

"Yagami-kun, are you in a hurry?" L looked at Light with mild intrest as Light was about to open the door.

"Oh um, yeah, kind of. I wanted to get a bit of shopping done before the snow storm, ya know." Light smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hm..." Light looked down and chewed on his thumb thinking. "Soichiro, why don't we call it an early day. We'll be back tomorrow, bright and early." L looked at Soichiro. Soichiro just nodded, understanding.

"Do you mind if I join you in your...shopping? I'm sure your father won't mind, and neither will Watari. Let's go shopping together." L grabbed Lights wrist and wistfully walked out of the room.

"What? Y-you want to go shopping with me?! Why?!" Light asked as he was dragged out of the building, earning several glances from passerbyers.

"I need to go shopping...and what better timing. I'll get to spend the day with you and learn more about you."

"Could you...atleast let go of my wrist? Please?" Light asked, still embarassed.

L let go of Lights hand, but stayed walking beside him. Light stuck his hands in his pockets to try to keep them warm.

"Aren't you cold?" Light asked L when he noticed that he wasn't wearing any sort of coat.

L shook his head. Light sighed. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over L's shoulders.

"Here, I don't want you to get a cold." L looked up at him confusingly.

"Won't you get a cold though? Why are you worrying about me?" Light shrugged.

"I just don't want you to catch a cold. It's fine if I get a cold, but if you get sick, you won't be able to work on the Kira case as well." L looked away.

"Thank you...Light-kun..." L mumbled.

* * *

:D I really hope this chapter doesn't suck as bad as the last one did! I'm pretty proud of myself. I wrote this while Listening to Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace...so yeah...XD 

Review and I will love you long time!! XD

Tell me what I need to do better, and what you guys wanna see in this!! n.n Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys!! XD I had a snow day, so no school, and well...you know what that means:D A new chapter!! Yay:P Be Happy!! Hee hee!! n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own Light or L, or Death Note.

* * *

"Won't you get a cold though? Why are you worrying about me?" Light shrugged. 

"I just don't want you to catch a cold. It's fine if I get a cold, but if you get sick, you won't be able to work on the Kira case as well." L looked away.

"Thank you...Light-kun..." L mumbled.

* * *

"So Light-kun...what are we going shopping for?" L put his arms through the coat, trying to make small talk with the high school student. 

"Well, I thought I might need some more clothes for the winter, and uh...my mom wanted me to get some stuff for her." Light scratched his head embarrassingly. L cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you embarrassed about it, Light-kun? It's not like she asked you to pick up feminine products." L stared straight ahead, sneaking a glance at the embarrassed Light.

"Y-yeah. She wouldn't ask that. She just wanted me to...pick up some winter clothes for her and Sayu and something...for dinner." Light lied.

"Mhm..." L nodded.

**DeathIsInevitable'sMomThinksSheIsAGoodChild::snicker::**

"Aren't you uncomfortable here?" Light asked L. L looked around nervously.

"No, not particularly, Light-kun. Why do you ask?"

"Well...besides the fact that your a bit edgy, you're also...twitching a bit." Light observed.

L closed his eyes for a moment and breathed.

"I am okay now, Light-kun. I will be okay for a while, shall we continue shopping?" L opened his eyes and smiled at Light. Light raised one eyebrow, questioning L.

"All right, if you say so." Light sighed. L linked arms with Light and started walking through the huge mall.

Light blushed at the glances and second looks he got from people they walked by and people who walked by them.

"L, don't you think this is a little...I dunno, say...WEIRD!" Light whispered harshly. L simply shrugged.

"If we know the truth that we are just friends, why should we care? Or...do you see it a different way, Light-kun?" L looked up at Light with concerning eyes.

"N-no! Of course not!" Light walked faster, into a womens clothing store, earning MORE looks from people.

**DeathIsInevitableWishesThereWasYaoiInTheDeathNoteShow:o**

"Is this something your mother, or sister would like, Light-kun?" L picked off a flashy top off of the rack.

"Um...I don't think my mother would wear it, or appreciate my sister wearing it." Light laughed casually. L nodded and put the shirt back on the rack.

Light picked out a shirt and examined it. L walked up quietly behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"Is that something the female's wear in your house?" L asked curiously. Light quickly turned around and shoved the shirt behind his back.

"N-no! I accidentally picked up something I though was a different thing." Light laughed nervously.

"May I see what you...accidentally picked up?" L asked Light. Light scowled.

"It's no big deal-"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I looked at it?" L stopped Light's sentence short.

Light shoved the shirt at L and started walking towards the door.

"Wow Raito, angry much?" Ryuk looked back at L, who was putting the shirt back where it belonged.

"Hmph." Light didn't even bother arguing with Ryuk, he'd do it when he'd get home.

"I'm sorry for that, Light-kun. Please excuse my behavior. It was wrong." L had caught up with Light. Light sighed heavily.

"It's okay, L."

"Please, Ryuzaki."

Light nodded.

"Okay, Ryuzaki. It's all right. I don't care. I shouldn't have acted that way either." Light checked his watch. "Crap."

"Whats wrong, Light-kun?" L asked.

"Shit. I told my mom I'd be home by midnight. God dammit, I didn't think I'd be out so late, I'm going to get into so much trouble." Light grumbled as he wistfully walked out of the mall with L trailing nimbly behind.

L stayed quiet until about half way to Light's house.

"I...I want to talk to you, Light-kun." L said quietly.

"About what?" Light didn't bother turning around to face L.

"Remember how...I accused you of being of the female gender?" L asked. Light stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah...what about it?" Light asked, still not looking at L, but rather staring at the ground.

"Well...not only have those suspicions not diminished but...they were...confirmed." L cringed at admitting this.

There was a slight gasp from Light, but L couldn't be sure. Light shook his head vigorously.

"N-no, I don't know what your talking about..." Light's voice cracked on the last word.

L walked up behind Light and placed his hand on Light's shoulder.

"It's okay, Light-kun. Please tell me...Why?"

"Don't act you know me! Or even want to know me!" Light turned around and growled at L.

A look of pain washed over L's face.

"Light-kun...you are the first friend I have ever had. I don't want something trivial like this to hurt our friendship." L said quietly. If he would have said it any quieter, Light might not have heard him.

"First...friend?" Light's face fell. L simply nodded and looked down sullenly. Light sighed heavily.

"Look...I'm sorry. It's just...I'm a bit touchy on that subject. You know..." Light smiled awkwardly. L looked up to see Light smiling. He nodded.

"Well...I guess I'll see you around?" Light asked. L looked around and noticed that they were at the Yagami household.

"Oh..."

"Unless...you wanna come inside and talk?" Light sighed. L's eyes lit up.

"May I? I won't be intruding?" L asked happily. Light shook his head.

"Nah, I think it'll be all right. Come on in."

**DeathIsInevitableHasAnOlderBrother!:oWeird!!**

L sat down on Light's bed, where-as Light sat in his computer chair facing L.

"So..."

"Your family knows that you're of the female gender, right?" L asked. Light nodded.

"And...they're okay with you dressing up as a male?" Again, Light nodded.

"When? When and why?" L asked. Light sighed heavily.

"Well...when my mom had Sayu and well...my mom couldn't have kids anymore and my dad was really depressed about it cause...well...there wasn't anyone to carry on the family name, ya know?" L nodded, keeping up with Light.

"So...I felt bad and I decided to start...cross dressing. My mom was...accepting, and my...my father was furious. He didn't want me to be like this, but eventually he gave in and he's pretty happy about the idea. My mom still wants me to be girly every now and then. So...to make her happy, I do. I go shopping like a girl, and I habg out and such like a girl." Light explained.

"Does...does Sayu-chan know?" L asked quietly. Light shook his head.

"My parents don't want her to know. They say it'll corrupt her." Light rolled his eyes.

"So...how do you...you know...?" L avoided the question. Light lifted up his shirt to show the bandages covering his chest.

"I'm pretty much flat chested with this, and I get doctor's notes for swimming at school." L nodded.

"And when...?" L asked.

"Same thing as other girls...except I have to dipose of them secretly...so, ya know, Sayu won't know. Myabe when she gets older, my parents said I could tell her." Light sighed.

"Have you ever...had feelings for another man, Light-kun?" L asked quietly.

* * *

Be happy my readers:D

Review and I will love you forever!! And! I reply! hee hee

Thanks! I love you all!! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys! Sorry! I was going to update during the Superbowl! BUT! I was busy and the night before I went shopping! Sorry guys!! Here's the new chapter though!!! Kisses! XD Oh! And uh...Light is referred to as a GUY only because thats how she dresses, okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! But, I do own the first 2 DVD's and a L plushie! BE JEALOUS!!!

* * *

"And when...?" L asked. 

"Same thing as other girls...except I have to dispose of them secretly...so, ya know, Sayu won't know. Maybe when she gets older, my parents said I could tell her." Light sighed.

"Have you ever...had feelings for another man, Light-kun?" L asked quietly.

* * *

Light looked at L dumbfounded like he had just asked him to sleep with him. 

"U-um...well, considering I'm a girl! Y-yes, but seeing as a I'm dressing as a guy, that is not permit-able..." Light mumbled. L looked at him thoughtfully. He then stood up and walked up to Light.

"Would you prefer it I referred to you as the female gender...Light-kun?" L asked quietly. Light's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Well, um..." Light struggled to find the words.

L leaned closer towards Light and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You...are the first...person I've ever had feelings for, Light-kun." L admitted sheepishly as he leaned forward to kiss Light again.

Light stood up quickly.

"W-wait! You...me...what?" Light shook his head in confusion. "N-no, I-I can't do this right now..."

L stood quietly and watched as Light fought with himself.

"M-maybe after the sex change b-but if I have sex or do anything reckless right now, I might get pregnant or...or something, and then I'll be so ashamed of myself. I-I can't do anything." Light fell into a heap on the floor, silently sobbing. L walked over to him and crouched down next to him.

"It's okay Light-kun. I am sorry for pushing myself on you. I'll leave now." L stood up to leave but something grabbed the bottom of his pants.

"Don't leave me..." Light mumbled quietly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand in the process. L nodded, understand and sat don next to Light.

He pulled Light onto his lap and held him close, letting Light sob quietly into his shirt.

'Light obviously cannot be Kira. Kira would never show any signs of weakness, especially when it is as touchy a subject as this...' L thought to himself as he comforted Light.

"Light...what were you saying about a...sex change operation?" L asked quietly.

"My...my parents want it to be official...so I'll really hand down the family name. Instead of posing as a man, I'll really be one..." Light's reply, muffled by L's shirt and the hiccuping.

"Do you really want to be of the...opposite gender, Light-kun?" L lifted up Light's face so he was looking at L now. Light nodded slowly. L sighed.

"Then I will still love you, even if you are the opposite gender." L replayed, a small smile playing across his usually unemotional face. Light's eyes widened at the news he was just told.

"You...you would...L?" Light asked numbly. L simply nodded.

Light leaned slowly towards Light and kissed him on the lips lightly. L was slightly surprised by the sudden change in the teenagers attitude.

Light wrapped his arms around L's neck, while L wrapped his arms around the teens waist, pulling him closer. (A/N: as if being on his lap wasn't close enough...XD)

L's arms unlatched from around Light's waist and proceeded to the bottom of Lights's shirt. L's arms made their way up the inside of Light's shirt. L's fingers had trouble trying unclasp the clasp on the bandage keeping it around Light's body to make him look flat chested.

"Light? Are you in here?" Light's father, Soichiro knocked from the other side of the door.

L stopped what he was doing. Light jumped up, and fixed his hair and shirt quickly.

"Yeah. I've got a friend over right now, Dad." Light's voice a bit shaky. Light's dad was silent on the other end.

"May I come in?" Soichiro asked sternly.

"Yeah." Light crossed the room and opened up the door for his father.

Soichiro stood in the doorway and looked at L. Then looked at Light, then back to L.

"Hello Ryuzaki. It's pretty late, shouldn't you be getting back, won't Watari get worried?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes, I probably should. It was fun shopping with you and getting to know you more Light-kun. Good luck on the test." L quickly slipped past Soichiro and whipped out his phone to call Watari to pick him up.

When both Soichiro and Light heard the front door Soichiro turned to his 'son'.

"What were you two doing in here?" Soichiro questioned Light.

"I was just telling him about school, and my friends and stuff. Shopping was okay, I didn't get a chance to eat anything. Do you mind if get something from downstairs?" Light asked politely. Soichiro nodded and let his son past him.

Light scurried downstairs and opened the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips and ran back up to his room, passing his father in the process. Light got to his room, closed his door and locked it. He threw the bag of chips on the desk and flopped down on his bed.

'I will not shame myself by crying...' Light thought to himself.

"What's the matter, Raito? Are you scared that someone has found out your secret?" Ryuk cackled. Light huffed into his pillow.

"You know...if you just take the eyes, you can kill him off and no one will know besides your parents." Ryuk whispered quietly. Light shook his head.

"No...Misa already has the eyes, remember?" Light muttered.

'And...I don't want to kill...L.' Light thought sadly to himself.

**L**

L sat in the backseat of his car, with Watari driving, as usual. He stared out the window casually. It was snowing, again. He wanted to jump out of the car and just stand in the snow, but then he'd get sick and he'd have to stay off of the Kira case for sometime.

"Kira case..." L muttered quietly, not even Watari heard him.

L honestly didn't want Light, his one friend, and first crush, to be Kira. He didn't know what he would do.

'If Raito-kun did come to be Kira...would I be able to convict her? Would I go mad after she is gone...?' L shook his head. 'No...I am not that weak...and neither is Raito-kun. She would not stoop that low to be Kira and kill people, innocent or not...' L sighed heavily as the war in his head continued to rage on.

"Ryuzaki...were here." Watari stood at L's door holding open.

'How long has Watari been standing there holding the door open?' L thought.

"Thank you, Watari." L climbed out of the car and scuffed his way to his hotel room, which was located on the 13th floor.

**Light/Raito**

Light sat in his bed tossing and turning. He couldn't get L out of his head. He couldn't how soft and plump his lips were. How good his cold hands felt through the bandage's on Light's chest. How good it felt to sit on his lap.

Light's fists clenched together.

'Damn father...he got in the way. I was so close...' Light thought to himself.

Light pulled the covers off of himself. He couldn't stand being in that house for much longer, he needed to get out.

Light stripped out of the pj's he was wearing and slipped on a miniskirt and put on a tight shirt that showed off every curve on his body. Light checked himself out in the mirror.

"Where the fuck are my extensions...?" Light muttered to himself.

Light found hair extensions in the drawer in the desk and clipped them on. Light Yagami, the perfect student was now Raito, the slut.

Raito smirked at herself in the mirror.

"Good." Raito opened up her window and shimmed down the drain pipe on the side of the house.

She reached the ground, looked around the yard and sprinted away.

'Where was that hotel?' Raito stopped at a stop light and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket that said where L's hotel was.

Raito smirked. L had dropped this on his way out of her room and Raito had picked it up as she entered her room from downstairs. Though, she wasn't quite sure if it was on purpose or not. Though, she didn't care, she was going to go see L, whether he liked it, or not.

* * *

Ooooooo!!! O.o What will our little Raito do?! o.O Scary!!! XD 

Okay guys. Tell me how it is, I tried to make it as long as I could without getting totally pissed off at it...

The next chapter shall be interesting. Stay tuned! o.O

Review! I love people long time! XD


	6. Chapter 6

All right guys...I kinda...broke my lap...top...so yeah...BUT! My dad bought a new one...so yeah, hopefully my mom won't spazz and not let me get on...hm...I hope she's nice and lets me do this... So let's get crackin'!!

Okay, I promised someone smutt...but . I can't write it right now!! BUT! Shunkan, I promise that I will write a smutty one-shot JUST for you!! So, please forgive me!! XD

Disclaimer: If I honestly own Death Note, Light or L, the show would be all smut...

* * *

'Where was that hotel?' Raito stopped at a stop light and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket that said where L's hotel was.

Raito smirked. L had dropped this on his way out of her room and Raito had picked it up as she entered her room from downstairs. Though, she wasn't quite sure if it was on purpose or not. Though, she didn't care, she was going to go see L, whether he liked it, or not.

* * *

Raito stopped in front of a large hotel building. She smoothed out her skirt and walked into the building up to the front counter.

"Hi. I'm supposed to meet a friend here. Can you tell me which room he's staying in? His name is Ryuzaki." Raito smiled politely at the man behind the counter. The man's face flushed in embarrassment at her revealing clothing.

"Oh...um..." The man quickly started typing away at his computer. "He-he's in room thirteen, do you need a key card?" The man asked.

"Yes, please." The man handed the key card to Raito. "Thanks." Raito walked to elevators and stepped inside.

Raito found the right door and slid the key card through quietly. She opened the door to a dark room. She shut the door and crossed the room lightly. She saw a dark figure sitting in the living room area watching a show on the television intently. She smiled to herself and walked up behind the figure. Raito wrapped her arms around the figure's torso.

"Guess who..." Raito breathed into the man's ear. She heard him draw in a breath, she smiled to herself. She nibbled on his ear playfully. A small moan escaped from the mans lips.

Raito walked around the couch and sat on the mans lap. She ruffled his long black hair playfully.

"Hello L." Raito breathed into his neck. L smiled.

"Hello...Raito-kun..." L wrapped his slender arms around Raito's waist, whereas Raito wrapped her arms around L's neck.

"Did you know that I was coming?" Raito asked as she tenderly kissed L's neck.

"I...had my suspicions, I was 99.9 percent sure that you were coming..." L moaned slightly. Raito smiled at the reactions she was getting from the man.

"Raito-kun...should you really be doing this...?" Raito stopped kissing L's neck and her lips hovered over his neck.

"What do you mean...? Why?" Raito asked.

You could get into a lot of trouble...and I would never won't to wish that upon you..." L said quietly. Raito pulled her head away and looked at L's face. Her eyes were pleading for this but she nodded.

"All right, you're right. Maybe...after I get the change..." Raito got up off o L's lap.

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun." L apologized. Raito shook her head.

"It's okay. No problem..." Raito headed towards the door.

"Let me walk you home..." L stood up and crossed the room to Raito.

"Okay...yeah, I'd like that." Raito smiled slightly. L smiled back. He grabbed a jacket and draped it over Raito's shoulders.

"I don't want you to get sick..." L opened the door to the hallway.

"Thanks..." Raito mumbled.

**XxDeathIsInevitablexXHasAnOlderBrother...:o(IDon'tRememberIfIAlreadySaidThisXD)**

"Here is your home, Raito-kun. Goodbye." L kissed Raito forehead and started walking away. Raito sighed and shimmed back up the house to her window. As she entered her room she cursed mentally.

'Fuck, I forgot to give L back his coat.' She sighed quietly.

"Wow Raito, that didn't take long, he dump you or somethin'?" Ryuk snickered. Raito scowled at Ryuk.

She crossed the room and started to change.

'I wonder is he's still got those camera's in here...' Raito shook her head and continued to change.

**XxDeathIsInevitablexXHasBroken3ComputersInHer15YearsOfLifeXD**

"Good morning, Light." Soichiro greeted Light as he walked into the kitchen searching for breakfast.

"Good morning, Father." Light opened a cabinet searching for food, his stomach growled in hunger.

Light decided to just not eat that morning. His stomach growled in protest, but he ignored it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Soichiro asked Light as he head back upstairs to his room.

"No." Light answered bluntly and he headed into his room and locked the door.

'I haven't killed anyone in a good while.' Light thought to himself, smiling.

Light sat down at his desk and took out a couple of pieces of paper from the Death Note and a pen.

"Writing in the Death Note again, Raito?" Ryuk asked from Light's bed. Light just simply nodded.

He flipped on the television as well as his computer to look for criminals to kill.

**L**

L couldn't believe that he had turned down Raito last light. He sat on his couch replaying the moment in his head over and over.

'Was there an ulterior-motive behind Raito trying to seduce me...?' L pondered to himself. He nibbled on his thumb unconciously.

'Would Kira do that? Or...would that be considered a criminal act to Kira?' L asked himself.

"Here's your strawberry shortcake, Ryuzaki." Watari came into he room with a small snack for L, as usual.

"Oh, thank you, Watari." L snapped out of his trance-like state to nimbly devour the sugary treat. He grabbed the fork in that weird habit of his and took a small piece of the cake and ate it quietly, while thinking to himself again.

'Is Raito Kira? Could I convict her is she was Kira...'

"I don't know anymore..." L said out loud quietly.

* * *

I'm sorry that it's so short!! I feel really bad now...BUT! I PROMISE to write a long-ish one-shot to make up for it!! Deal? XD

Please reply...I really need it...I'm...running...out...of...idea's...XD Anyways, I shall love you all long time (Not like that!! Wel...maybe some of you...XD jk jk jk!! JUST KIDDING! Jeez...XD)

Sorry, it's 6:50 am and I'm still half asleep...Review!!


End file.
